1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device and, more particularly, to a light-emitting device having a light-guiding member for guiding light in forming a plurality of virtual images.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of the light-emitting diode (LED) technology has already matured, and applications of the LEDs have been more and more popular. For example, the LED may be applied to illumination. Compared with a fluorescent lamp, the LED has lower power consumption and a long lifespan, and it does not have mercury. Therefore, the illumination equipment using the LED is power-saving and environment-friendly.
The LED has a luminous property, but only the front half part of the LED lights resulting from the manufacture and the packaging structure. If the LED is applied to be a light bulb, the luminous feature that only the front half part of the LED lights may limit the light bulb. The light bulb used the LED fails to achieve a full-circular luminous property of a conventional light bulb.
To achieve the full-circular luminous property, a conventional light-emitting device 1 using an LED as a light source has a base 10 having a plurality of surfaces. In FIG. 1, each surface is toward different directions. Further, a plurality of LEDs 12 are disposed at the surfaces of the base 10. However, the light-emitting device 1 needs to be bonded and assembled for many times, and the manufacture is complicated. In addition, the whole luminous effect fails to imitate a luminous effect of a filament of a conventional light bulb.